


Beyond the Abyss

by Moontashi



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontashi/pseuds/Moontashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What was beyond the abyss?"<br/>Akihito asked out of curiousity.<br/>"I don't know, maybe there'll be something maybe there'll be nothing at all"<br/>"Why?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be oneshot. I will continue it if I have time and mood for doing it.

_“Hei, Asami…. do you know what await us in the end of the darkness?”_

_The sudden question from Akihito startled him. It was rare for Akihito to still awake after what they did earlier. It seemed Akihito was not as tired as he imagined him to be._

_“Do you mean the end of abyss, kitten?” He replied thoughtfully. Maybe Akihito just wanted to have a light conversation with him. It was rare, but he welcomed it gladly._

_“Yeah, maybe…. Stop calling me that.” Akihito just shrugged. He punched his lover shoulder lightly and snuggled closer under his chin._

_Asami chuckled lightly “I won’t. What’s with the sudden question, Akihito?” Akihito just shrugged again. His frowned eyebrow made Asami just wanted to tease his lover further._

_“I don’t know, can you just answer me already?!” Akihito annoyed face made Asami surrendered to his lover this time._

_“Alright then, before I answer, why do you think there’ll be something beyond the darkness?”_

_The question seemed to make Akihito taken back for a moment before he got angrier than what was Asami intended it to be._

_“Argh! Again with the questions, why can’t you just answer me already, you jerk!” He caressed his lover unruly bed hair before he answered softly. “Just answer me Akihito, you’ll get your answer after this. I promise.”_

_His tone made Akihito blushed adorably in his arms. Akihito’s beautiful fiery eyes looked up into Asami’s stubbornly._

_“Urgh, fine. There must be something in the end of the darkness or abyss or everything that is, there isn’t such place where the darkness last for eternity, even in the deepest of hell.” Akihito’s way of thinking kept fascinating him over and over. In Akihito’s mind, there’re no such things as failure and giving up. There’ll always hope in his innocent mind._

_“Hmm… interesting theory, but I got nothing to say with your earlier question, Akihito.” Asami eyes twinkled with amusement._

_“Why? You don’t know or you got another opinion about this?” Akihito exasperated voice made Asami chuckled._

_“No, it’s because I’m not sure, kitten.” His smirked widened seeing Akihito’s forehead crunched up in frustration._

_“Stop calling me kitten already, Asami! If you’re not sure, then you must have something in your mind right?” Akihito’s eyes narrowed suspiciously while his pointer skewered Asami chest almost painfully._

_“I can’t say that. It’s not that what I’m not sure about Akihito. It’s about whether there’ll be something beyond the darkness.”Asami hummed thoughtfully, losing himself in the softness of Akihito’s hair._

_“So you were saying there might be no end of the darkness?” Akihito said lowly, almost like he was talking with himself._

_“Yes, because we will never know Akihito until…” Asami trailed his words on purpose._

_“Until what, Asami?” Akihito voiced his frustration._

_Asami eyes unreadable then when he answered Akihito question “Until the time we are inside the darkness itself, my Akihito… or rather, when I go into there, into the darkness or into hell, I will tell you then Akihito.”_

_Akihito just huffed and crossed his arms stubbornly_

_“No need. I will go there myself.”_

_Asami eyes still looked grim when he answered Akihito “No Akihito. Yours not belong to them. Your light won’t allow them to go even near you Akihito.”_

_Akihito reaction to his answer surprised Asami. His laughter almost made Asami dumbfounded._

_“Heh….”_

_Until Akihito laughter reduced to lightly chuckle then when Asami asked him what’s wrong._

_“What’s so funny kitten?”_

_“Can you stop calling me that already?!” Akihito almost flipped when Asami just watched him with an amused expression._

_“Why it suits you perfectly, my dear Akihito.” Akihito just threw a pillow to Asami head which Asami evaded it reflexively. Really, this was what made Asami never bored to tease his lover. Watching Akihito fiery spirit amused him greatly._

_“Urhg……” Akihito just stroked his face in exasperation. Asami smirk widened._

_“Now, can you tell me why are you laughing earlier?” His question made Akihito smile softly_

_“Nah, nothing, it was you just contradicting yourself back then.” It was a great feat to made an Asami confused, but it seemed to Akihito it was easily as walking in the park._

_“Care to elaborate that Akihito?” Asami raised eyebrow made Akihito chuckled. Because this time, it was Asami who had confused by Akihito’s action, not the other way around._

_“Pfft… You always said that I belong to you, that my place is right beside you or anything like that. It was just funny hearing you contradict yourself by saying that.” Akihito shook his head indulgently._

_“And what was I saying, Akihito?” Asami purred loudly beside Akihito’s reddened ears. Asami seductive voices made Akihito squirmed in discomfort. His southern region stirred zealously._

_“Stop it, Asami. Well, you said that I don’t belong to the darkness.” Akihito slapped Asami hand when they descended dangerously toward his traitorous organ._

_“and…?”_

_Asami tongue found his way toward his earlobe._

_“and are you forget already with what you told me over and over?! You always said that I belong to you Asami.”_

_Akihito tried to wriggle away from Asami, but like other times, there was no such luck when Asami hands kept his body bound tightly toward his chest._

_“Yes, I did. and there won’t be any place that suit you except next to me Akihito.”Asami tongue found his way to Akihito neck. Asami ministration made Akihito mind foggy with lust._

_“and… what will happen then when you go inside the darkness?”_

_Asami ragged breath stopped suddenly when Akihito words registered into his mind. His shocked-shell expression made Akihito snickered before it came to a full blown laughter._

_“Pfft… your expression is priceless, aww too bad I don’t have my camera with me.” Akihito kept snickering to himself for a while._

_Asami face was precious, it was rare for Asami to be dumbfounded without his mask in place. And that was what made Akihito doubled his laughter. Akihito asked between his sniggers._

_“and what will your answer Asami, will you let me go when you go there inside the darkness?” Akihito question made Asami came to his sense._

_“No my dear Akihito, I will keep chasing you even from inside the darkness, until the end of the abyss. I won’t ever let you go, Akihito. That, I can promise you.”_

_Asami answers surprised Akihito. It were not the words, it was the smile that came out with them that made Akihito loss for words. Because for the first time ever in Asami eyes, there was no coldness, no amusement, no teasing, not even a mask in there. There was just one thing inside, happiness. For the first time, Akihito knew Asami was content with being with him like this. For the first time, Akihito cried in happiness because his suspicion was right all this time. Asami cared for him. Asami would never let him go because Asami loved him in his twisted way. It was enough for Akihito, it was enough for him to gave his most radiant smile and replied._

_“You’d better be, bastard.”_


End file.
